Sleeping Beauty
by HiroomiNase
Summary: After a night in a bar, Jean wakes up to Marco in bed the morning after.


My eyes fluttered open to a bright light. It took a minute for them adjust until I was able to see where I was. I was lying on my side on a bed in a room I did not recognize. I absolutely have no memory of the night before or how I got here. I noticed was an awful headache seeping in and a sick in feeling the pit of my stomach.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm hands wrap around my waist and a hot breath against my neck. "Morning, sleeping beauty." I immediately recognize the voice. It was Marco's, he kissed gently up my neck.

"What happened last night?" I moaned.

He pulled back. "Well, when we all went out to the bar after the victory our latest mission, you had a little too much to drink and started a fight with Eren. You were way too drunk to get home by yourself, so I let you stay at my place." The drinking probably explains why I feel like shit. Damn it. I must be hung over. But that doesn't explain why I'm lying next to Marco in bed.

"Did we…?" I asked rolling on my back facing Marco.

"Have sex?" He finished, I nodded. "No." I let out a small breath of relief. "I wouldn't have sex with you if you were drunk. I would want our first time be a little more… special."

I've been seeing Marco for about a while now. After a night in the infirmary when Marco was injured and I was responsible for taking care of him, we kind of just connected. As corny as the sounds, it was true. We stood up all night talking. He is actually the only one that makes me smile anymore.

"What was the fight about?"

He sighed. "Mikasa." I groaned at her name. "Yeah, way to go, asshole." I use to have a thing for her and Marco knows. But that was in the past. Marco is the only person I think about anyways.

"What about her?"

"You were…. flirting with her. And Eren got all defensive and a fight broke out."

I felt instantly guilty about flirting with someone else in front of Marco. "I'm so sorry." I said hiding my face in my hands.

"No, seriously, don't be." He pulled my hands off.

"No, don't be all nice about it. You know you are the only one I actually have eyes for." I said with a look that says im-so-sorry-I-fucked-up and my hand cupped the side of his face. He blushed slightly under those adorable freckles of his. "I'll make it up for you."

"Oh yeah?" How?"

I sat up and kissed him. Marco looked surprised for a moment but then eventually placed his hands around my neck and wrapped his legs around my waist. It started out with small, slow kisses. But as time went by, it became rougher. Deepening the kiss, he slid his hand up from my neck and pulled at my hair, which caused me to moan slightly as he snickered. Pushing our bodies closer, he slipped his tongue into mine. Pushing me back, so I was lying on the bed. He slid his body on top and my hand lower down to grab at his ass. He pulled his mouth away to only kiss me around my jaw-line.

One of my favorite things about Marco was how natural being around him was. How natural… _this _was. I can't imagine being here without him. Slowly, I unbuttoned his shirt and got it off him as he kissed down to my neck, biting down leaving a mark that for sure will be there later. He laughed gently that was sexy as hell. Usually, I was the dominant one, but its sure entertaining to see him on top for once. I don't what got into him. Maybe he is still pissed for my flirting Mikasa and is trying to remind me that I'm his. Whatever it was, it was a turn on.

He slid hands up my chest and I kissed him more roughly then before, slipping a little bit of tongue into his. He allowed it and picked at the buttons on my shirt, undoing one at a time. He pulled the shirt off and gripped tightly at my shoulder blades.

"Whoa, now," I pulled back. "Someone is getting excited." He let out a small laugh, looking away.

"Maybe we should just press pause for a minute. Your breath reeks of alcohol anyways." He said as he lied back down next to me, nuzzling his head into my chest.

It was silent for a moment until he spoke out. "I'm so glad to be here with you, Jean."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah, you know," He sighed tiredly. "Not many people try making friends with anyone else at the camp because they are afraid of getting too close to someone and losing them during a mission." Where was he going with this?

"I'm not afraid of that. I can't imagine one of usnot coming back. We both do well in missions. I'm sure a titan is not going to be the death of me." Gosh, he is such a deep thinker. "Besides, I'm just not afraid of dying."

"Marco, it's too early for this kind of discussion."

"I know," He said with a small gleam in his eyes. "I just wanted to say that, if one of us doesn't come back, that we will keep fighting." He looped his fingers around mine. "No matter what."

"Sure, okay." I gave him a small kiss on the forehead as smiled sweetly. "Why don't you clean off and I will get you breakfast." He said getting of the bed slowly, glancing over to the bathroom.

"Oh, thanks." I got up and headed for door, I stopped at the door frame, turning towards Marco. "Hey, and thanks again for letting me crash at your place and sorry for being an asshole the night before."

He stopped, gave me a blank stare, before smiling. "No problem." He said before disappearing.


End file.
